


So PG-13

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: Lena laughs. She actually laughs. “You're adorable.”Kara snaps, already tipsy. “No! Not adorable! Sexy! R-rated sexy! Because I know what happens next in the PG-13 version of tonight. I get really drunk, and I pass out, and you cover me with a blanket, and kiss my forehead, and nothing happens but that's not why I'm here!”“No?”“I'm here to bang the hot woman from the bar who hit on me that one time.”OrA sort of Crazy Stupid Love AUOrA freaking gift for all of us for getting him out! He's fired y'all!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 272





	So PG-13

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for months, thinking and thinking that it would never see the light of day but I had to since this could brighten even more your day. This is a present from me to you becaaaausssseee finallyyyyy we WON, he's fired and I can sleep and be productive again. I'm so happy you don't have a clue!

The urge to roll her eyes is pressing but she’s trying with all her might not to do so. Alex brings out the best and worst from her and tonight is no exception. She brings the glass of vodka towards her lips to cover up her disapproving pout, but the drink makes her wince, vodka is so not her drink, either way it’s too late when Alex notices her distaste for the drink and for the joke that makes Alex keep on teasing her.

“He’s good looking but I mean you could do better, so much better.” Alex mocks her, but she knows she means well, hell even she knows this.

Kara rolls her eyes this time and picks up her phone to see if her sort of boyfriend has texted her.

He hasn’t.

“He’s not so bad.” She’s talking about the fact that she dreamt about Oliver Queen and it wasn’t even a sex dream, it was more like a memory of the time that he and Clark fought for Alex attention before any of them knew that Alex was gay (including Alex), when Kara thought that Oliver was sort of handsome and funny and had a tiny crush on him.

But that’s not the issue here, the issue is Mike. “I'm just saying, Mike's a lot of things, successful, rich-“ 

“Boring, workaholic, stupid and a classic fuckboy without the capacity to really fu -“ Kara gives her sister a look so that she doesn’t finish her thoughts because she knows what she was going to say, so instead she just says, “But he's not very funny, that's all.”

And that’s a big issue for Kara, and her sister knows it. In all honesty, Kara doesn’t know why she’s with him when they don’t have that much in common. He doesn’t like walks in the park, he doesn’t like ice cream (I mean who doesn’t?), he doesn’t like sports (not that Kara does, but she plays them sometimes), he doesn’t even like puppies (what kind of a monster doesn’t like puppies?) and most importantly Mike doesn’t like to laugh, he thinks is beneath him just like his mother taught him to and…Kara could list all the things that prove that they’re not a match.

Kara really doesn’t really know him, and Mike doesn’t really know her. 

“You know what you really need?” Alex says confidently and Kara sure knows that she’s going to be right either way.

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“You need a good lay,” Alex isn’t wrong, but she supposes it’s Mike who she should be bedding, after all, last time she checked they were sort of something.

With Mike she never knows.

“Go get yourself some of that.” Alex motions with her head towards the brunette bombshell that was sitting at the bar, casually eating, and drinking the most expensive thing on the menu. Kara knows this because she wanted to order the same, but it was too expensive for her position as an assistant. Okay, maybe she could afford it, after all she’s Cat Grant’s assistant but she would rather spend it on some other type of food rather than an expensive but oh so not fulfilling food.

But back to what Alex was saying, the brunette was alone but not for long given her assets were showing in a black and fitting dress, a dress that shouldn’t be displayed in this low dive bar, but she is.

She certainly has an air of mystery to her and that rewarded her to being coveted by everyone at the bar and the brunette seemed to know this, it just gave her the advantage that she would and could have anyone in a matter of seconds. Kara couldn’t get someone like her even if she tried.

Kara turns away and stares at Alex like she has grown two heads but then can’t help but look back. “What?”

“The hot woman that's been checking you out for the last hour.” Just as Alex says it, the brunette turns towards them and tilts her glass at them, toasting. Kara hides her blush behind the glass, and it makes Alex sigh.

“I don't know, Kara. Your life is just so...PG-13.”

Kara's mouth drops open. “My life is not PG-13!” How dare she say that? Isn’t she supposed to be happy that her little sister has a tame life? Ok, it is tame, but she won’t give her the satisfaction of admitting it, so she just scoffs.

“It so is. You left Midvale because you wanted adventures and you moved here to National City to find it, but that’s it. You wanted to be a reporter but you’re still an assistant-“

“Hey!” Kara says outraged because Ms. Grant promised her to give her a new job as a reporter soon.

“Yeah, yeah you will get the job, but by then you will probably marry that snooze-fest Mike and that will be that. I just worry about you is all. Hell, you've resorted to fantasizing about Oliver again.”

Kara shrugs because, ok it happened again, that’s why Alex was teasing her about it. “He's funny in his own way.” He is. 

Alex levels her with a disbelieving stare. “I’ve never seen him crack a joke or even smile.”

Kara just shrugs. “You just don’t get his dark humor.”

“I get it just fine but he just, he looks like a Muppet.”

“He does not!” The laugh she lets out it’s a genuine one and she doesn’t care that she has attracted many heads towards them.

“He does, like-“

“Who looks like a Muppet?” Kara frowns because that’s not her sisters voice and that’s not a voice that she recognizes. They turn and it's the bombshell from earlier approaching their table slowly. Kara doesn’t know what to say, so she says nothing and waits for it to play out.

“Hi,” Alex greets her with joy, which was surprising because if it were any other day, any other person she would’ve glared, and they would’ve already walked away. No one dared to come to their table, at least not the usual patrons, but even then, Alex just had that resting bitchface that would push away anyone in the vicinity.

“Hi. So who looks like a Muppet?” The brunette asks again with a smile hoping to hear an answer. One that Kara doesn’t want to give, because that would mean that they will share the embarrassing fact that she dreamt about Oliver Queen and she doesn’t want to be catalogued as one of those girls who fantasizes about the most coveted bachelor in Star City.

“Oliver Queen. My sister Kara thinks he's sexy, fortunately she’s bi so she will upgrade her tastes.” The brunette smiles at that. “Truth to be told he’s not that sexy in person and he’s kind off the market, but your sister on the other hand,” This time she looks at Alex, “I think your sister Kara is sexy.” There’s no denying, she said it and Kara couldn’t be more embarrassed, as to what Alex said or what the mysterious sexy brunette said, it’s up to debate.

If Alex had been drinking her beer, after that statement it would’ve been on the table but fortunately is not and her laughter is heard all around the room. “Oh my god. You didn't really just say that.”

“Pretty sure I did.” The brunette says confidently and makes Alex laugh more.

“How old are you?” Kara asks with a slight trace of amusement in her voice, but she has to tame it down so that the brunette doesn’t think that she’s interested (which she is, only if circumstances were different).

“Whatever age you want me to be.”

Kara hopes the brunette is at least twenty five, although she seems just shy of 18 after that line.

“Seriously?”

“What is this? This seems like an interview. Are you a reporter?” The brunette teasing falls flat because yes, Kara is going to be one, and her face shows it.

“Yes.” Kara nods seriously.

The brunette seems shocked and it gives her a reason to be smug this time. “Come on.”

“I know.”

“You are? Is she?” The brunette asks her sister who’s watching the interaction with rapt attention and amusement. Alex nods, her smile is not stopping. “She’s going to be.”

“So how old are you?” Kara asks again.

“That’s irrelevant, the only thing you have to know is that I’m legal.”

“Don't you think you're a little old to use cheesy pickup lines?” Kara raises her eyebrow and she can see in the deep laughing lines in the brunette’s face that she doesn’t even care and Kara, well Kara wants to keep her smiling.

“Not when we could make the news.” Even though that is certainly clever Kara doesn’t laugh just rolls her eyes. She always hated when people would make jokes at her career expense, but it doesn’t make her feel anything when it comes from the brunette, just a tiny speck of warmth.

“You're wearing that like you're doing it a favor.”

Ok, she regrets it immediately. She’s not feeling anything for that ridiculous line or the brunette, even if she has the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen, even in the low light she can see the light color. “Oh, God.”

“That's a line.” The brunette says matter of fact and Kara can’t be anything but interested in what she has to say. “You know what it’s not a line. It’s a fact. And I find you incredibly sexy. That’s another fact, not a cheesy pick-up line. There are many attractive women in this bar -- including your sister and I've been unable to take my eyes off you, only you, for the past two hours. Again, not a cheesy pick-up line, just a fact. Answer this quickly, without thinking about your answer, do you find me attractive?”

Before Kara can absolutely, most certainly lie and deny those allegations Alex confirms it for her. “She does.”

She glares at her sister and goes even as far as kick her under the table. “I don't.”

“You do.” The brunette scoffs and looks at her sister to confirm it. “She does.”

Alex nods, “Yes, she does.”

“I don't.” Kara says with a smile, she can’t even fake one right now.

She’s interested.

If she could ask anyone who knew her, her answer would always be a yes. So Alex says without pause, “You do.”

The brunette seems to agree and just says the same. “You do.”

“I don't.” Kara rolls her eyes at the duo.

“Kara, can I buy you a drink?” The brunette seems hopeful and persistent even after she has shown ‘no interest’.

“No.”

The green eyed beauty finally cracks and huffs. “You say no a lot, don't you?”

“No.” Kara has the urge to giggle but she refrains at the last minute but can’t fight the simple smile that falls on her lips.

“Oh, god. Look permission to pitch something?”

Kara has to give it to her, she still committed with he awful pick up lines and the reporter related insights.

“Seriously?” Kara rolls her eyes

“Just, come on, let me deliver the best news.”

“Go ahead...”

The green eyed woman picks up a nearby chair and sits down at their table.

“Kara, we live in a physical world, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you're going to age, right?”

“Mmhm, you are too.”

“Well yes but listen you're never gonna regret going home with the woman from the bar that one time that satisfied you multiple times. But I can't guarantee that you won't not regret it.”

“That was a double negative.” Kara points out

The brunette huffs and rolls her eyes. “You're a double negative.” But she persists, nonetheless when that last line made her laugh. “So now I'm going to ask if I can buy you another drink. If you say yes, we'll have one more cocktail each -- just enough to start losing inhibitions, not enough to get sloppy, after all I promise to satisfy you.”

“Multiple times,“ Alex buts in and Kara glares once again at her inappropriate sister.

“That's right. So, here we go, Kara, can I buy you a drink?”

Kara and Alex share a look. “What do you expect me to say to that?

“Margarita, rocks, salt.”

“Wow.” Kara has had enough. She found the brunette charming, sure, but a little bit aggressive. She found her breathtakingly beautiful but she’s not a cheater and she doesn’t want to give her sister nor the brunette, nor her head who is already thinking of ways to satisfy and be satisfied by the green eyed beauty, the satisfaction of saying yes.

She grabs her coat and Alex's hand. “It's time to go home.” Alex doesn't move.

The brunette pouts but remains in her seat. “Really? That's forward of you, but okay. I'll do it. So should I get my car or yours? Should I pull the car around? My driver is waiting. You been drinking? I'll let him drive.” The brunette teases but Kara is halfway out of the bar.

“She’s going to come around.” Alex says to the brunette and the green eyed woman shakes her head and shrugs. “I hope so.”

“Just wait and see.”

“Alex!”

“Coming.” She calls back before following behind her sister.

* * *

“Kiera, can you come in here please.” Kara was about to leave the office, it was nearing 8pm and the only three people in the building were Ms. Grant, her, and Robbie the night guard.

Whoever told that the devil works hard, no one has met Ms. Grant because she works harder. Kara has been used to this but there’s a part in her that wants to move on and finally be a reporter. Something that she has mentioned a few times in the last weeks or so but Ms. Grant has always ignored her or just didn’t really want to let her go, because she was good at her job, she was more than good and she knows that it would be hard for her boss to find someone like her. 

She takes a deep breath and picks up her notebook with her styled pen and goes inside. “Yes, Mrs. Grant.”

The petite woman is focused on the documents on the table and doesn’t even look up. She just signs and signs away and a few minutes pass before she acknowledges the younger blonde in the room.

“You still want the reporter job?” The older woman asks, not even looking at her as she does so, and Kara has to do a double take at that. She’s going to ask her to repeat what she just said, but she knows the last person who did that was fired, so she just has to assume that what she heard just now, was what she has been waiting for.

“Of course.” The tone of her voice is high, and she has to clear her throat a couple of times as to cover up her slip up. But is too late when Cat finally looks at her and raises a very defined and sculptured eyebrow in surprise. “Well, then I need you to interview the new head of Luthor Corp.”

That’s easy, being the new boss for a company, one as prestigious as it is as Luthor Corp, surely will make whoever person took charge available for comment. She thought that Cat would hand her a more difficult assignment. “All right, I won’t disappoint you.” The smile she has from ear to ear is replaced to a confused one when Ms. Grant just rolls her eyes at her.

“I’m hoping you don’t, but see Kiera, miss Luthor hasn’t given an exclusive to anyone so it’s going to be a hard job.” Okay that’s more like it. 

“And you think she will give me an interview?” Cat just stares at her as if the answer to her question is simple and obvious enough. “I’m not even a reporter.” Cat once again just looks at her with annoyance in her face.

“Yet.”

“Then why give it to me?” The insufferable sigh that her boss lets out makes Kara feel wrong and makes her almost, almost leave the idea to become a reporter.

“Because I’m fairly sure you will try. No one wants to try that hard here. If you get it, I promise you, the job will be yours. I know you can do it Kiera.” Kara knows when to quit when she’s winning and by Cat’s vote of confidence she should be on her way and not say a word.

“Then I will. Thank you so much for the opportunity Ms. Grant.” She turns to leave with a big smile on her face, already coming up with things she has to do to get that interview and to investigate this head of Luthor Corp when Cat’s voice stops her.

“Kiera, one last thing.” There’s nothing that Cat could do to make her not be happy after the news.

“Yes?”

“Bring me a coffee, I have to enjoy the last cups of good coffee before I get a mediocre one from my future assistant.” Cat says with a tiny just barely visible smile and Kara laughs. “It won’t be that bad.”

“You say that now.”

“I will teach her or him.”

“I hope so, otherwise this will be a waste.”

“Coming right up.” Kara says while skipping to get Cat’s coffee. She doesn’t know if she’s hearing things or not, but she heard something akin to ‘I know you can do it Kara’ from Cat and that makes it even better. 

* * *

So Kara pulled out everything in her arsenal to get to know this mysterious new head of Luthor Corp, and she so wishes she hadn’t taken the assignment when there’s a single picture of the infamous Miss Luthor and the green eyes she has tried to forget are staring right back.

She picks up her phone and calls her sister before she goes crazy and backs out of the job. She’s probably thinking of ways she can quit and move states, maybe she could even work with Clark at the Daily Planet or maybe-

Her sister picks up at the second ring.

“Alex, promise not to laugh.”

“Okay, I promise.” She knows her sister, she knows she will laugh at her. Maybe calling her wasn’t such a good idea.

“So remember that hot brunette that wanted to sleep with me the other night at Al’s.” She’s pretty sure that Alex does, going by the many texts she has received from her sister telling her what an idiot she is for not accepting that proposal.

“Yes.”

“Well, that was Lena Luthor.”

There’s a pregnant pause for a while and she lets her sister mull over what she just said so that she gets her point across. 

“What? As in Luthor Corp?”

“As in heiress of the Luthors’ yes.”

It’s not even a second after that Alex is laughing. Her laugh is so loud that she has to take away the phone from her ear, otherwise she would’ve had problems with her hearing later.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh.”

In between laughter and Alex repeating Lena’s name and Kara begging her sister to stop, she just waits for her sister to finish.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so? You rejected the most powerful woman after Cat, what’s the big deal?” Kara feels like Alex is testing her patience. “Well, she’s my way in, as a reporter.”

“Why? Do you have to interview her?”

“Yeah.”

“Alex!” her sister’s laughter is cut by Kara’s groan. “Kara, you just need to suck it up and go do your job.”

“I can’t, what if she doesn’t want to because I rejected her.” That’s a big possibility. Adding this to the reasons why she has regretted saying no in the first place, sums almost five reasons why Kara Danvers is an idiot. If Kara were in Lena’s shoes, she wouldn’t even touch her with a ten foot pole.

“I don’t think that will be the case Kara.” This time Alex is serious, and Kara can tell. She’s using her big sister comforting voice and it sort of works.

“Why?”

The insufferable sigh that her big sister lets out and what she says next, helps her, a little bit but still is something. “Because she really wanted to get to know you.”

“She wanted to sleep with me.” Kara reminds her but there’s no point in denying that maybe it could’ve turned into something else, only if she weren’t seeing someone, or if she were that brave.

“She could’ve had anyone there, she could have any model she wants to, she’s Lena freaking Luthor, but she wanted you. Not that she wouldn’t not go with you, but you get it.” Well, Alex got her there. She doesn’t even know what Lena was doing in a place like that in the first place. The more she thinks about it, the more she realizes that was Lena’s perfect and safe space to be herself and to be anonymous amidst all the craziness in her life. And that even if she used the worst pick up lines and her approach wasn’t the best per se, she was honest, and she really did want Kara. 

“I don’t know, I just…I don’t know.” Her sigh rivals the one that her sister let out earlier and it makes her sister laugh softly. “You’re telling me that you’re regretting not going home with her.”

Of course she regrets it, how could she not. But she’s not going to give her sister or Lena the satisfaction of knowing that. “I’m regretting my life.”

“Look, maybe she will find this as hilarious as I do, and she will give you an opportunity, one that you didn’t give her.”

“Alex, don’t be mean, you’re my sister, you’re supposed to support me.”

“I do, look, if you really want that interview, just go with a trench coat and nothing underneath and you will definitely get your interview.”

“Alex, I hate you so much.” 

* * *

“Miss Luthor is ready to see you now.” To say that Kara is nervous, is an understatement. Her heart is racing, her palms are sweating, and she’s sure that there’s a misplaced hair in her ponytail that makes her look unbidden and unprofessional.

She takes a deep breath before she opens the door.

Lena is sitting at her desk, concentrated in the papers before her that she doesn’t even notice her or even acknowledges that she’s there. Just like Cat she knows that Lena is a remarkably busy and hardworking woman.

“Hello.” Her pathetic greeting is swallowed by green eyes when the brunette looks up and motions her forward so that she can take a seat.

“Hello.” There seems to be no recognition on Lena’s face for a minute or two and Kara doesn’t know if she should feel insulted or relieved. “And who are you exactly?” 

“Umm I- I’m Kara Danvers. I’m from CatCo Magazine, sort of.” Cue the rambling and she’s failing already. 

“That a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism, more like high wasted jeans yes or no.” Lena raises an eyebrow and gives her a small smile that verges on a smirk and Kara doesn’t like that one bit, no sir, not at all, not in a million years. Okay, who is she kidding, she’s already daydreaming about their future together.

“Uh, hmm, well I’m here to interview you about Luthor Corp and the rebranding.” Safe topic, that’s a good one.

“There’s not much to tell, _Kara_.” The way that Lena says her name, just as she did that night, makes her think that maybe she’s just playing with her and does remember her. “I vowed to take back my family’s company to rename it L-Corp, to make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family, you understand that.” Even though she thought that it was a generic comment, one that she has heard the woman say in her own public statements the last part resonates with her and she gets a glimpse of the woman she wants to get to know.

“Yeah.”

They end up talking and talking, well mostly Kara who talks and Lena who listens with a small smile on her face. Kara practically tells her about her life before and with the Danvers, and her life now as an assistant for Cat Grant. Kara tells her about her friends and about Mike (well she glosses the topic of Mike but it’s there as something complicated) and she talks about the work she wants to do. Is then that she notices that she has been doing anything but her work, so she just changes the subject quickly. 

“So Miss Luthor.”

“Lena please.” Lena interrupts her and after her nod she lets her continue.

“So can I ask you a question about L-Corp.”

“Or we could keep talking about your job as Cat assistant. That sounds, I don’t know, hard.”

“Come on Miss Luthor.”

“Lena.”

“Lena, you do realize that it’s about the tenth time you’ve changed the subject when I’ve tried to talk to you about you.” There’s a cheeky smile on Lena’s face but nothing else. “How come you never given an interview. I’m sure people are beating down your door.”

“Trampling it. I’m the toast of the town or so I’ve heard.” The way she diminishes the subject is astounding, as if it weren’t a big thing, when she’s literally all that the city is talking about.

“So why don’t let people know you. Hear what you have to say.”

“Well, everything I want to say is in my works and with a lot more time of editing.” There’s a shared piece of Lena’s related reporter pick up lines there and it makes Kara’s heart race a little. As minutes go by, the more the Lena she knew from the bar she gets to see. “Alright, Kara Danvers, here’s my deal, if you tell me something personal about you, then I’ll think about telling you something personal about me.” That’s a deal she can take any day but there’s something in Kara that wants this, the banter, the conversation, everything to last longer.

“That doesn’t sound fair.”

“My game, my rules. Okay one personal story from Kara Danvers, keep it real and go.”

Kara can’t help but laugh at that, but at the same time she shakes her head. “I’m trying to interview you. You don’t need to know anything about me.”

Lena gives her the smile that she has been waiting for (not that she really was waiting for it), and it’s the same flirty smile she gave her that night. “See that’s where you are wrong. I’m desperate to learn more.”

The silence is short, because there’s a timid knock on the door and it’s Lena’s assistant coming in and informing them that her opportunity was over.

“Ms. Luthor, your 2:30 is here.”

“Thank you Jess.”

“But-“ Kara begins to protest but is Lena standing up and stepping in front of her that silences her immediately.

“Kara, just so you know, I don’t do interviews.” Lena says matter of fact and picks Kara’s bag from the floor and hands it to her.

“Why did you agreed to this then?” Kara fuzzes over her bag and puts away everything in there. She adjusts her glasses, a thing she uses as a buffer when she’s nervous and doesn’t want anything to notice the nervous tick.

“I wanted to see you again.” Lena says with more conviction that Kara expected.

“I thought that you didn’t recognize me.”

“Kara, you’re hard to forget.”

Just then Lena’s secretary comes back and ushers her out the door, Kara doesn’t have the time to ask her to give her another chance because she didn’t get anything from her and doesn’t have time to say goodbye. She doesn’t know which one saddens her the most.

She goes with both.

* * *

“So let me get this straight, you guys talked about random things, you didn’t really get the piece that Cat was looking for, and you said that she was still flirting with you, and the only thing you got was telling her your whole life story?”

“Yes Alex.”

“Oh god, you’re more useless than I was.”

“Excuse me, you are the most useless lesbian I know. You couldn’t even ask me out, so you made your sister do it for you.” Kelly says and Kara’s love for her sister’s girlfriend grows. She’s winning so much points with her, that she prefers Kelly more than her sister right now. 

“Yeah and I’m bi.”

“That’s not the point, but I’m not going to discuss it with you.” Alex rolls her eyes at them. “So now what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Kara insufferable sigh is paired with sagged shoulders and a pout.

“How about we go to Al’s tonight, maybe she’s going to be there.” Kelly suggest and the two sisters turn to look at her like the idea she just gave was the best idea they ever heard.

“Alex, she’s a keeper.”

“Don’t I know it.”

“Okay, let me text Nia to see if she wants to go.” Kara says excitedly but then its replaced by a frown when she sees that Mike was already there too with his friends. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all.

* * *

She's sitting at a table with Alex and with a group of really boring and drunk assholes in power suits, including Mike. They been at the bar for at least a couple of hours and honestly Kara can’t fight off the yawn for the nth time. Kara knows Alex’s going to bail any minute now that her girlfriend and all of their friends are gone.

There’s not a lot of people in the bar left, just three or four groups of friends and then there’s Lena who is talking intimately to one guy who practically seems putty in her hands. It’s pathetic really but it’s even more pathetic for Kara to keep on glancing their way and wishing she either had the guts to go to her and ask her for a second change at an interview or to agree to Lena’s proposal she made the other night.

Alex is the first to stand.

“Well, thank you for inviting me to this thing. The conversation has been riveting, really. Like stepping back in time.” She mocks but it seems that Mike doesn’t catch the sarcastic tone. “But before I go, Kara can I speak with you in private?“ Alex chugs her drink, turns to Kara and before she can ask again, Kara is already standing and pushing her towards the exit.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Hey, Alex,” Mike makes them stop with his hand on Alex’s arm which Alex looks down at before looking up at Mike who instantly lets go of her arm afraid that Alex would harm him. “Kara has told me that she’s thinking of a life change, so maybe when she finally decides to stop being Cat’s assistant, we’re going to have another little celebration, right here. Hope you can make it. It's going to be a special night.”

Alex looks at her little sister for some context, but she sees her wide eyed and unknowledgeable. “Just give me a heads-up so I can get really drunk before-hand, okay?”

Kara leads Alex out of the bar, but she stops them midway and away from prying ears. “Did you hear that? `It's going to be a special night.' You think he's going to propose?” Kara asks wide eyed.

“With his lame friends, and in this dive bar? Oh God, I hope not.” Alex refrains from saying something else, Kara can tell when she looks at her with pity in her eyes. “Wait why? Do you really want him to?”

Kara shrugs. “He's nice.”

“Really? I think you can do better than ‘nice’ sis.” She knows she is saying with her outmost true intentions, but it hurts her that her sister doesn’t actually like Mike. Well, she doesn’t like Mike anymore either.

“Kara, look at you. Look at you! If you end up with Mike, your life will be over.”

“Shut up. Come on.”

“That shit's depressing. I won’t even see you, you will be like this Stepford wife and no. Just no.”

Kara laughs and swats her arm slightly. “Take care, Alex.”

Alex is not one to show physical affection, but she does it in her own way and only with her when she hugs her. “Call me if you need anything.” Kara nods.

“So what did you wanted to tell me?” She asks, and her sister has to double check to see if someone, or well if Mike, was in the vicinity to hear her. 

“I just wanted you to get out of there for a minute. I thought that you need it.” Alex doesn’t look at her while she says it and instead, she just grabs her bike helmet and starts to fidget with it. 

Kara rolls her eyes; she knows Alex’s telltale sign and that was it. “I don’t believe you.”

“Look, go talk to Lena. Mike won’t look for you and you can get a chance to talk to her and ask her for a second chance at that interview.”

“You think she will do it?”

“Well, you won’t loose anything if you try.”

“But she was very busy, which by the way, the thing you said before, about her only wanting me, the sleazy guy she’s with inside is proof enough that she just wants a warm body by her side.”

“Yeah, Kara, keep telling yourself that.”

“I mean it.”

“Just go.”

“Fine,” Kara grabs the hand on her arm and squeezes it in thanks. “Thank you for coming. I’ll call you if something else happens.”

“You better. And hey before I forget, these are the questions you wanted to ask Lena, I grabbed the sheet you left behind.” Alex kisses her goodbye and steps into her motorcycle, without any further explanation, and Kara this time doesn’t want to ask her why, she knows already what she has to do.

Kara goes back and looks at her table from afar, everyone is typing on their phones. She sighs, heads back to rejoin them but a figure intercepts her.

“Hey, so you got the reporter job?” Lena asks and extends a glass of whiskey, but Kara doesn’t take it.

Just eyes her carefully. “Uh, actually no.”

“Are you not going to take the drink? Seriously, it’s a good luck one.” Lena says and still Kara doesn’t take it, instead she waves the paper she had her questions on. 

“I don’t know, are you going to answer some questions for me?”

Lena eyes the few questions and just shakes her head. “No.”

“Then no, I won’t take the drink.”

“Look Kara, I just-“

“Save it, you want to know why I didn’t get the job yet? Because you were my way in, but it seems like you just don’t care, you just want to take me to bed and that’s it. You don’t care about anyone other than yourself.” Kara mumbles and looks away. She looks back one second to see the expression on Lena’s face and she looks sad.

“What does that mean?”

“It means, that’s why I didn’t take your offer the first time.” She doesn’t look back when she walks away but she should have. She also leaves the paper on the table which Lena takes it with her. 

* * *

“Kara is three in the fucking morning.” Alex gravel voice comes on and there’s groans and a few explicit words that Kara won’t repeat but still at the end there’s just a resigned sigh which means that her sister is listening.

“Lena just sent me an email.”

“Are you serious calling me just because Lena sent you- I’m going to kill you in the morning when I see you Kara.”

“No, you don’t get it. We had a fight after you left. Well it wasn’t a fight, but I said some things and she said some things, well it was mostly me who did the talking and-“ Alex’s groan follows and interrupts her rambling.

“Get to the point.”

“I just said that she didn’t care about anyone other than herself.”

“And?”

“And she just answered every single question on the paper I left behind and more. Like way more.” Kara is staring at possibly three pages more of random things that Lena likes and dislikes. For instance, she loves her coffee with two cups of sugar in the morning and never drinks it black, but she loves plain black coffee at night because it helps her stay awake at nights to do work. She loves how her mind works at night because she can see formulas in the night sky and she hates coming up with ideas in the morning because the sky is clear and she can’t visualize it, which is weird but so Lena. Lena loathes (she used that word) airplanes or any sort of aviation transport even if it is the safest way to travel. She loves car rides because she loves traffic, she loves how she can just sit and enjoy music and her simple thoughts. She loves and also hates that she’s an impulsive buyer and that she has the most ridiculous things that she could ever buy.

There’s more things and Kara has memorized them all.

“Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Of course it’s a good thing but is actually something that makes her heart ache for the way that she didn’t listen to it in the first place.

“No, you don’t get it Alex, this is it. I’m going to be a reporter.”

“Well, I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is that I was such an asshole, but she was too, but I’m the biggest asshole because she does care, and she did this for me. So maybe you’re right, she was there for me, she wanted me.”

“And?”

“And maybe I just blew it.” Despite her sister’s reassurance that she did not in fact blew it, and that Lena was in fact pretty much in love with her already, okay she didn’t really say that but, she felt the same, still makes her doubt and make her chicken out of telling Lena all the things that she loves about her and instead only makes her send a thank you email the morning after. 

* * *

There’s radio silence from Lena for days. The only thing she receives from her is a thank you note attached to flowers (her new office was overflowed with a lot of flowers arrangements from her) when she publishes her exclusive of Lena and L-Corp.

She doesn’t show at the bar for days after and when she does is always with someone by her side. Most of the times is with one tall bombshell of a woman and other times with a classy and elegant bearded guy, and sometimes with both.

But she never looks her way, or when she does is mostly when Mike makes a spectacle of himself and his rowdy friends catch the attention of the patrons, like that night. 

Alex, Kelly, Nia and Kara chat off to the side, there’s a cake on the table that says, "CONGRATS KARA!"

Mike’s friends are the ones who take all the space in the crowded bar, when they finally shut up and just sit down so that Mike can catch everyone’s attention as he stands on a chair. “Excuse me, everyone. Everyone!?”

Their table goes quiet.

“Now, if we could get our guest of honor over here. I forget what she looks like, anyone remember?” There are polite laughs all around and Alex gags herself with her finger, looks at Kara.

Kara takes a deep breath, downs her drink, and walks over to Mike. Is this it? Is this the moment that will change her life? He said that last time. 

“I'm so proud of you even though I had my doubts, of course...” There’s more cheesy laughter and even though it sounds condescending, Kara powers through it and waits for him to finish it. “Now I did tell you that it'd be a special night when you finally decided to stop being Cat Grant’s assistant, because no one in their right mind would want to stay there their whole life.” And again there’s more heckling from their group of friends. Alex desperately orders another drink, barely able to take it and Kara wishes she had another drink in her hands.

“So, Kara, I'd like to formally ask you, in front of all your family, friends and colleagues…”Kara waits, frozen. “If you'd like to become my executive assistant?”

There’s cheers only from Mike’s friends while her friends are just frozen. Kara steps back, breathless and doesn’t say anything and Mike reacts. “You don't have a better offer already, do you?

“What? Really? You asked me to be your assistant?“

He nods but he holds just one finger up and points out the term, “Executive, it holds more power.”

Kara lets out a huff and then just groans. “Are you freaking kidding me.”

“What?”

“I already have a better job, I’m a reporter.”

“But I thought that was a joke.”

“That was never a joke.” He’s the joke here now.

“Okay, my bad. But whatever your earning now, I can double it.” He makes a show of taking his wallet and opening it to show the multiple credit cards.

“That’s…that’s not the point, oh god.” Kara is speechless after that but she’s not going to be in a couple of seconds when she sees Alex giving her a thumbs up, letting her know that she supports her no matter what. “I'm sorry, I thought you were about to propose.”

The room goes quiet trying to hear while Mike looks wide eyed at her. She takes his arm and pulls him to the side. “What? Oh Kara, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that we were there.”

“No, no, it's fine.”

“It's not even a possibility, maybe down the road, like when were are actually together. I think I just need a little more time, like five years because I'm still figuring out how I feel about us, you know right now and especially long term. I thought we were just having fun; you know without strings. Like you know my mother, she expects so much from me and I don’t think I could have something serious right now.”

“So you’re saying you still don’t know where we stand right now?” It’s unbelievable. Ok, so not that unbelievable. What’s worse is that she should’ve seen it coming.

“Yes, I mean we’re friends right? Who occasionally have sex.”

“Wait you're figuring out how you feel about us, like right now?” Kara laughs. Once. Then twice. Loudly. Everyone's now watching.

“Babe?”

She's really laughing now. ”You know what the worst part is, I would have said yes! To YOU! And I didn't even want you to propose! Just now, I swear to God, I was hoping you wouldn't propose. And I still would have said YES! That's how pathetic I am!” She snags someone else's drink from the table, downs it in one go. She waits for it to burn her throat and when it does, she takes another one from the table. “Is this gin?

“Yes.”

“There's, like, no water in that.” One of Mike’s friends says, and she still downs it as fast as she can. She needs to drown her rage at herself and her anger at Mike for wasting so much of her time.

“Great. Ahhh, I hate gin.” She gasps as she grabs Mike's cheeks. “Fuck your job offer and fuck you Mike.”

Hysterically laughing, she walks away. As she passes, Alex sticks out her hand and they slap a five.

She knows what she wants to do now. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to go that far to find who she’s looking for.

At the other side of the room Lena stands with her back to her. She’s talking to two beautiful women and that same guy, people who maybe are more suited for her, but Kara doesn’t care. She’s grateful that she didn’t witness the most embarrassing moment of her life.

“Hey Lena!” Kara yells towards Lena, who then turns and for the first time, Lena looks like a deer in headlights. Kara takes the last steps towards her, her intentions evident and she tries to give the brunette a chance if she doesn’t want her but when she sees her literally beckoning her with her eyes and smile, Kara grabs her cheeks and kisses her.

At first, it’s just the press of her lips against plump ones but then it turns into a long, deep, almost angry kiss. Just as the brunette tries to kiss her back Kara pulls back.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Lena says breathlessly, hoping that Kara is not apologizing for that kiss already.

“For everything, but most importantly for not saying yes the first time.” Kara says pointedly and Lena widens her eyes when she finally catches up her inuendo. “So you mean,”

“Yes. Ask me again.” Lena just looks at her but before she can back out like she knows she will because maybe Lena is thinking that she’s drunk (which she’s not, just a little buzzed) and that she doesn’t really know what she’s doing.

“Kara, I…”

Kara puts a hand on her mouth so that she can’t reject her offer. “Do you still think I'm attractive?” There’s a mumble but she could hear a “Yes.” Being whispered.

“Do you still want to take me home?” There’s a timid nod but there is one.

“Do you forgive me.” There’s another affirmative nod and that’s when finally she lets go off her mouth and places a quick kiss in apology which Lena takes it with a smile.

She has one last question for the brunette though. “Do you think you can do no strings attached with me?”

“It was never going to be that. I like you, Kara.”

“Just one more question.” Okay this, Kara promises, was going to be the last one.

“Go ahead.”

“Can we pretend that the last few weeks didn’t happen and that I don’t know everything about you and that you don’t know everything about me, and we could just be the Kara and Lena who met that night?”

“So you want to pretend that this is that night we met?”

“Yes. Is that weird?”

“No, I would do anything for you.”

”Right answer. Then let's go.” Kara smiles and takes her hand.

She leads her out of the bar, ignoring woops and laughter notably from her sister Alex, her own friends and the angry shouts of Mike and his friends.

* * *

Lena’s apartment it's exactly what she'd expected, an elegant bachelorette-pad. Modern furniture. Sleek. Everything just, right. The green eyed girl puts an album on her record player and starts mixing her drinks, while Kara admires the view.

“This place looks like something out of a magazine.” All white and clean. Even though it looks very clinical it still is a beautiful place and a place she could see herself in every day.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah, but a little bit impersonal, don’t you think?” There’s not a single photo of Lena or even bright and ugly colors.

“I thought you would think that. Yeah, it’s a little impersonal.” Lena says as she looks around, but then she just shrugs it off and keeps on fixing their drinks.

“I figured you would have more clutter, seeing that you love to make experiments in your living room.” That was in “Knowing Lena Luthor 101 handbook” (that’s what Kara deemed the pages that Lena sent her).

Lena laughs and there’s a cheeky smile that tells her that she knows that Kara did pay attention to what she wrote and even better has remembered it, but for both their sakes and the ruse that Kara implored they be in, they don’t mention it and keep on pretending. “Fortunately, I cleaned up today.”

“Why? Expecting to get lucky today?” Kara raises her eyebrows in jest and makes Lena just roll her eyes at her.

“No, I just had a hunch.”

“You have very good hunches.”

Lena laughs and just signals to the glass. ”Drink?”

“Yes, please.” Kara downs hers and then grabs Lena’s drink and downs it as well. “So is this how it normally works?”

”What?”

“How you woo a woman? You take them back to your granite-countered bachelor pad, put on the perfect song, and make them a drink?” Lena shakes her head at first, but Kara’s fixed ‘unbelievable’ stare just makes Lena nod shyly and it’s such a different contrast to how she acted the first time, all confident and assured. Not that she knows how Lena works this angle much but still she expected her to be the aggressor and instead she looks like she’s afraid to be what Kara needs. “Yes. That's how it normally worked but I haven’t done this in a long time.”

“And what happened afterwards, did you slept with them?”

“Yeah, it worked like that, but again this is...it’s different.”

“So, let’s say we’re at that stage that's what happens next? We sleep together?”

Lena chuckles and nervously fidgets in her spot. “At some point, yes, I was under the impression that was your plan?”

She takes a deep breath and admits. “I'm very nervous.”

”I'm getting that.” The brunette finally chuckles and Kara blushes. ”I know at the bar I seemed confident, but I was more just angry and trying to be dramatic.”

Lena laughs. She actually laughs. “You're adorable.”

Kara snaps, already tipsy. “No! Not adorable! Sexy! R-rated sexy! Because I know what happens next in the PG-13 version of tonight. I get really drunk, and I pass out, and you cover me with a blanket, and kiss my forehead, and nothing happens but that's not why I'm here!”

“No?”

“I'm here to bang the hot woman from the bar who hit on me that one time.”

“I’m Lena.” The brunette supplies with a finger pointing towards herself as in a joke.

“I know you’re Lena, but that’s not the point.” Kara says and honestly, she’s losing the thread of the conversation or the point to this whole thing.

Lena looks amused as she points out. ”I don't think people say ‘bang' anymore.” Oh, that was it. She was there to bang Lena, hopefully make her fall in love with her as Kara is with her already and maybe let it be the first night of forever. But first she was going to bang her good, so that she would never leave her.

“I do. We're going to bang. I'm finally going to do something exciting and dangerous and Alex can suck it!”

“So you’re calling me exciting and dangerous. I’ve been called dangerous. You know scratch that, I’ve been called a lot of things but exciting and dangerous in a single phrase is a first.”

“Lena!” Kara whines and it makes Lena laugh again. Kara shakes her hands out, pumping herself up. “Okay, okay, this is happening. Take off your shirt off.”

Lena frowns but doesn’t seem put out by it, yet. “What?”

“I need to stop thinking. Take off your shirt.” Lena shrugs, stands, unbuttons her shirt, and takes it off. She has amazing curves and she has big boobs.

And Kara is so gay.

“Holy mother of boobs.” Seriously? She’s perfect and Kara can’t take it. She takes a couple of steps forward and she’s palming her boobs. Lena doesn’t flinch only suppresses a laugh and lets her touch. “It's like you're photo-shopped.”

“Oh they’re mine. Now take off your shirt.” Lena takes her shirt in her hand, but Kara takes a step back. “No way! Not with all that happening...” She motions casually at her. Lena seems to understand and plunks down on the sofa. She seems to have a lot patience and it’s not what Kara expected her to have, okay she’s kidding she knows this is one of Lena’s trait that Lena dislikes of herself, because she has a lot of patience and sometimes that’s not a good thing.

Case in point, this one.

Lena should not be patient, not with her, not when Kara wants Lena to be the aggressor and Kara would’ve given her everything she wanted, but…fuck she is so patient. And she should stop saying or thinking about patience. 

“Okay, so then what do we do? What happens now? Like, logistically. What's your move?” Kara fires off question after question.

Lena frowns at that. “What do you mean, what's my move?”

“What's your move? Your big move.”

“I’ve got lots of moves.”

“What's your big move?”

“I'm not telling.”

“Tell me your move.”

“You're not ready for the big move.”

“Yes, I am.”

“You can't handle the big move.” Lena yells but it doesn’t deter her from pestering her.

“Tell me your big move.” She gives her those big blue eyes that she knows people can’t resist, or so people have told her.

Lena seems to be defeated when her shoulders sag. “I can give a great lap dance.”

“A lap dance?” She gulps. An image already forming in her head and she doesn’t know if she could handle it. No, she can, and she will. “How?”

Lena looks back at her and then at her forgotten shirt on the floor. “Can I put back on my shirt?”

“No. To which song?”

Lena grabs the shirt anyway. “To whatever song you want.”

Kara doesn’t protest when Lena puts the white shirt on but doesn’t button up. “Okay. So then what?”

“So I do the big move, and everyone always wants to have sex with me.” Lena says offhandedly and picks up the player’s remote control to change the music.

“That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.”

“I agree. But it works every time.” Lena shrugs but her smug grin is back, and Kara hates it. “That would not work on me.”

* * *

There is a steady and slow beat pulsing from somewhere in the living room, but it could be heard all around the house, so Lena had the best sound system ever and Kara should just not think about that right now.

“Oh, God, this is ridiculous. I don't wanna do it.” Kara is sitting at the edge of a single seat, her hands gripping the armchair and her eyes trained in the moving figure in front of her. Lena is still wearing the white slim chiffon blouse, but she’s not wearing pants anymore just a red lace thong and the matching bra.

“This is beyond ridiculous.”

“Just relax.”

“No.”

“Come on. Just enjoy.”

“I won’t.”

“Yeah, right.”

Lena begins to swing her hips to the beat, caressing her hands down her sides then up again. Kara follows the trail of Lena’s hand all over her body like an eagle. Lena tosses her hair seductively from side to side as she moves closer to her seat. Her fingers play with the top of her bra and with the lapels of her blouse, tugging and tugging but never really teasing it to take it off and she never stills her hips from the beat.

Kara is distracted from the hands on her neck by the hips that bewitch her. Kara doesn’t realizes she’s standing until Lena pushes her back down onto the couch with a soft hand on her chest. “Is it working yet?” Lena has the audacity to ask. Of course is working. Kara doesn’t want anything but to touch her and to feel how her hips move underneath her hands and lips.

Lena pulls the shirt open then and slides it off her shoulders, tossing it at Kara who catches it with a gulp. The sight never gets old. Even if she had seen it moment ago, it still takes her breath away. Kara crosses her legs, watching the brunette’s movements through hooded eyes. Lena moves a little closer and places a hand on Kara’s knee, pushing it off her other leg as she straddles her lap.

Lena caresses her top and pulls it over her head, and Kara doesn’t protest or have second thoughts about it. Lena tosses it to the side, joining her blouse somewhere in the living room. Lena reaches behind her own back and unclasps her bra and lets the straps sag on her shoulders. Lena rhythmically shimmies out of the garment and encourages Kara to remove it for her completely.

Kara takes the lace fabric between her teeth, in a slow motion, raking her nails across the brunette’s stomach. She moves closer, their lips brushing against each other, until Lena pulls back suddenly and with that terrible but effective smirk she stands up and restarts the movement in her hips.

Lena turns around and Kara swears that she’s trying to kill her. Lena moves her hips and then she looks back and she gives her the best cocky over the shoulder look and Kara is a goner. Lena takes a couple of steps back and her ample ass is just an arm’s reach and Kara takes her hips and pulls her to her.

Lena still grinds into her and Kara lets out a single groan. “So do you prefer to do it here or in the bedroom?” Kara hears herself ask but she definitely doesn’t recognize her own voice.

Lena chuckles and stands up again but doesn’t go too far. “In the bedroom is preferable.”

Kara stands, a girl on a mission. “Good. Let's go there.”

* * *

Kara lies on her back in the dim light. Lena is on top of her, with her panties on but shirtless and braless. Kara is still in her panties and her bra. She thanks herself for picking up a matching set of underwear.

Lena is kissing her neck and sucking softly, and Kara feels so comfortable beneath the brunette goddess. It could also be the fact that it must be the bed and the pillows that adds to the sensation and she can’t help but mention it. “This pillow is amazing. It forms perfectly to the shape of my head.”

Lena stops her ministrations on her neck and looks up. “I'm glad you like it.” She gives her a sweet and genuine smile Kara can tell.

They resume kissing. Her lip is trapped between Lena’s teeth. But it’s after a beat, she pulls back again. “Wait, are these those foam pillows from Brookstone?” Is not that she doesn’t want to continue kissing Lena, because she has enjoyed it so far, but she has to know if these are the pillows that Lena mentioned in her letter are a godsend to her neck, and that it was on the list of things she loved.

The silence that follows is enough and Kara laughs at how Lena groans and hangs her head between her shoulders. “They are, aren't they!? I always wondered who actually buys them!” There’s a mumble in her neck and she doesn’t even squirm just continues laughing. “You do!” She shakes her head, amazed. Lena raises her eyebrows expectedly and Kara shakes her head as she gathers herself. “Sorry, let's proceed.”

Lena smiles, goes to kiss her but something pulls her back again. “You don't have one of those ridiculous massage chairs, do you?”

“No.” Lena lies. Kara knows she’s lying because she’s hiding again in her neck. “Oh. My. God! You totally do!”

“I do.”

She starts laughing hysterically, it's infectious and soon Lena is chuckling but not laughing yet. “How much did it cost?”

“Five thousand doll—“

That doubles her over in hysterics. Lena starts laughing, like really laughing. “Ask me how many times I've used it.”

“How many times have you used it?”

“Twice.” Lena groans while she falls down to Kara’s side instead of being on top of her.

“That's $2500 a massage.” Kara says alarmed but the amusement doesn’t vanish. She turns to her side and traces Lena’s sides with her hands.

“Where is it?”

“It's in the garage.”

“Can I sit in the massage chair?”

/

They’re waiting for the chair to light up. Lena has put her blouse back on, but is still without a bra, while Kara just only covers herself with a thousand dollar soft blanket that Lena bought the other day by impulse. When the chair comes to life it only buzzes and Kara just feels like someone is shaking it instead of feeling soft and soothing movements underneath her.

Lena fiddles with the control and pushes some buttons but she doesn’t feel the change.

“I hate it.”

Lena laughs again and it makes Kara feel like she wants to hear it for the rest of her life.

/

They’re back in the bed, but this time they just dropped all pretenses that they wanted to ‘bang’, in Kara’s words. Kara’s head rested on a soft tummy while soft hands played with her hair. “The Home Shopping Network. I'm an addict. I'm just the worst.” Lena reveals and it and makes her grin. She already knew that but hearing it from her it makes it all special. The more that she knows, the more she feels like she wouldn’t mind spending all her life with this PG-13 version. “Do you have a Slap Chop?”

“Yes.”

“The knife that cuts through the penny?”

“Yes.”

“How about a turntable?”

“Who do you think I am? Of course I have it. It’s a Crosley Cruiser Deluxe 3-Speed Portable Retro. But I don’t know how to use it.”

“Why did you buy it?”

“Jack made me do it.”

It doesn’t stop. The smile on her face is permanent and her cheeks hurt. “What else do you have?”

“Coin Bears.”

“Coin Bears? You don't have Coin Bears.”

“I have a whole set from each state.”

“You have 50 Coin Bears?”

“They have a coin in their foot.”

“Can I see them?”

/

They have their own shelf inside of the walk in closet. The shelves are stocked with little and colorful Coin Bears. Kara counts more than 50 and that’s when Lena tells her that she has more than just the United States.

“What’s your favorite?”

“The Metropolis one, but the National City one is becoming my favorite now, obviously.” Lena says with a teasing tone and Kara rolls her eyes. “Obviously.”

She picks the bear from the center and squeezes it in her hand. She pulls it forward to give Lena a kiss, but Lena just rolls her eyes and avoids it with her hand. “That’s cute.”

“No, you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute Lena, I’m sexy.” Kara says behind the bear as if the bear was the one talking.

“Let’s go back sexy.”

/

Now it’s Lena who rests her head on Kara’s legs while she on her side and her head is supported by her flexed arm and hand. They both have a glass of scotch on their hands, but the liquid remains untouched.

“You know there’s one thing you didn’t answer.” They’ve been talking about all of the things that Lena disclosed in the papers and the ones that didn’t made the cut in the article because Kara wanted it to be the only one who knew Lena. There’s a hum that Lena produces, and Kara takes it as a question.

“You never told me your age.” Lena just laughs but doesn’t say anything else and Kara pokes her arm in retaliation.

Lena’s glare could’ve ended her right there and then but she’s becoming immune to those. Although, it still makes her tingly and shiver, still she has toned down her reactions just to keep enjoying teasing Lena. “You must know better Kara; you never ask a lady her age.”

“You’re no lady.”

“Oh, then what am I?”

Kara lets the question linger and Lena has to poke her in the stomach to make her squirm and to answer her. Kara with all the seriousness in the world just stares at her and says, “You’re my lady.”

Lena’s first instinct is to roll her eyes and just swat her on the leg. “Oh god, get out of my house.”

Kara laughs and takes one of Lena’s hands in hers and brings it to her lips. “No, too late, you’re stuck with me.”

Once again Lena rolls her eyes and then just gives her a saccharine smile. “Good thing, you’re cute.”

“I’m not cute, I’m-“ Kara begins to say but it’s Lena who finishes for her, having heard the spiel a thousand times that night. “Sexy, I know.”

“Hell yeah. So tell me your age woman.”

“I’m 25.”

“Oh god, you’re dating a cougar.” Kara’s only 27.

/

They’re both facing each other cross-legged; their hands nurse a chocolate beverage which is adorned by little marshmallows. They’ve been back and forth with their stories. Lena’s stories though, some are questionable, like her choice in partners when she was younger, and some of them are so unexpectedly expected now that she knows her, like her obsession with ‘buy one get one for free’ deals and now it was Kara’s turn to tell her worst experience ever as a child. “It was Black Friday and it was Jeremiah’s worst nightmare, mine too, mind you.”

“So we had a bidding war with this bald guy and his daughter. He’s upping and upping up his price and we do the same up to the clerk who’s supervising the merchandise. Now it seems silly to up the price when it was on sale and it was black Friday you know but it was the principle of owning the best lawn mower ever or so Jeremiah told us. So it stops when he just whispers something to his daughter and her daughter tells us this tragic backstory about how their dog died and how he always loved this lawn mower and that they had to bury his dog with it and now they had to have it to remember him by and of course we’re not monsters so we let them have it and that’s when he just laughs maniacally and his daughter just smirks and literally sticks her tongue out like a five year old and pay for our lawn mower without breaking eye contact with us.”

“Oh my god.” Lena gasps and Kara must think she’s just being sympathetic to her cause. “Kara, where did this happened?”

“Midvale.”

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

“Do you remember his face?”

“If I see it, yeah, maybe. Why?“

“My dad and I just cocked block me.”

“Oh my god. It’s you.”

/

Lena is kneeling behind her, while she is actively giving her a time out. Lena’s hands are one Kara’s waist and she kisses the back of her neck as an apology. Which Kara seems to melt and accept as she rests her entire body against Lena’s.

“If it makes you feel better, I think I have it stashed somewhere here, you could have it.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better Lena!”

“Sorry, sorry.”

/

They make it through. Lena’s soft apology kisses on Kara’s body are enough for the blonde to forgive her, just barely.

Kara is straddling Lena, while the brunette’s hands move up and down her firm thighs. There’s nothing sexual behind her movements, but rather soft comforting touches as an apology too.

“I know you were super smart in school, did you have something that you like to do and something that your mother didn’t like?”

“I was amazing at spelling contests. I even won a national spelling bee contest.”

“What word did you win on?”

“It was so stupid.”

“Tell me.”

“Keep in mind that they would give me the word and then the meaning and I had to first spell it out then use it in a sentence and explain it.”

“Ok.”

“The word was effervescent, which they said it meant bubbling, vivacious or gay.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, so I spelled it and then I said that I was effervescent.”

“A judge made the comment that I indeed was vivacious, but I literally said, no Martha I’m not vivacious I’m gay and the whole room just went silent. And Lex being Lex was the first one to laugh and scream at the top of his lungs that he loved me. My mother almost had an aneurysm and my dad, well my dad gave me a hundred bucks that night to buy ice cream.”

/

Kara can tell that this is different for Lena as it is for her as well. With their stomachs full on greasy pizza and wine and with Lena’s secret stash of the most comfiest and fluffy socks ever created and with fluffy onesies talking about their lives, Kara knows that this is it.

She likes Lena, she loves her even and she feels that Lena loves her too.

She loves how Lena’s green eyes close when she laughs. Lena loves her when she laughs (she has been saying it the whole night). She loves how her touch makes Lena shiver and give her a naughty smile. She knows Lena loves her by the way that Lena touches her body without thinking twice, whether that is just a hand on her hip, two hands on her hair, one finger on her calf, another on her back, just touching. The way that her eyes roam all over her body but not in a creepy way but more like an awed way. The way that even if there is hair in her face, she tells her she’s beautiful. She loves to tell Lena how beautiful she is, even with pizza sauce on the corner of her mouth, or when she snorts when she laughs. She knows that Lena loves her when she laughs at her bad jokes, or how she’s completely amazed and interested in her stories, just as Kara loves every single tidbit that she learns of her.

“Is there anything you want to know, that you don’t know already?”

“What? No! I don't want to know anything more about you.” Kara jokes and Lena just pouts. She knows that Kara is messing with her. “C'mon, one question.”

“Okay, fine, but then we bang.”

”Absolutely.” Lena nods quickly, her smile doesn’t falter. “Now, come on, I'll answer anything. You can ask me about my job, or past-“

“I know what happened to your father and you’ve told me about Lex. But you don’t talk that much about Lillian. So what's she like?”

The question takes Lena by surprise she can tell by how she opens and closes her mouth. She hesitates, then, “Icy... I guess? Not cruel, but cold. Very cold. We don’t see each other eye to eye anymore, I don’t think we ever did. We only talk when it’s necessary and on holidays. She wasn’t so fond of me, not even when I was adopted and didn’t know that my whole world was going to change, I was only four.”

“How about your birth mother? Do you remember her?”

“Just bits and pieces. I remember her laugh, it was a beautiful sound, it was probably the sound that I used to hear the most when she was alive. She was so happy, we were, or that’s what I think we were, and I also remember her eyes. My dad used to tell me that I have her eyes.”

“Do you miss her?” There’s a tiny nod that breaks her heart. She pulls her into her arms and Lena’s head rests comfortably in her shoulder.

“Do you miss your birth parents?”

“Every single day.”

“Will you tell me more about them.”

Kara tells her everything.

It’s nearing 5 in the morning, but they continue talking about their hopes and dreams, about their failures and their history, until finally: it's Lena who passes out and it's Kara who covers her with the expensive blanket and kisses her on the forehead, just as she feared so PG-13.

Lena wakes up sometime near 11 in the morning and Kara still asleep in her bed. And now it’s Lena who stares at her lovingly. She tucks Kara under the expensive blanket, kisses her forehead, and finally admits it.

She can do PG-13 if it is with Kara, she was more than ready the first that she met her.

And they do, they make it work, and if anyone wonders, it’s definitely R rated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate him and I hope he keeps his promise to never return. Also, let me know what you think of that and this as well.   
> Keep being safe everyone!


End file.
